


The best part of a Deal is the fine print

by Rosaline_Gold



Series: Deals [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_Gold/pseuds/Rosaline_Gold
Summary: Now that Belle and Rumplestilskin have found each other again after so long of being apart , will the trouble of magic being brought to the sleepy town of Storybrooke  be enough to keep them together or will it end up tearing them apart again.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Deals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901716





	1. Chapter 1

It has been a few days since Rumplestilskin has brought magic to the sleepy town of storybrooke and Belle was slowly waking up in the guest bedroom at Rumplestiltskin's home in storybrooke. Belle let out out a small yawn as she slowly sat up in the bed before rubbing her eyes a bit " mmm this bed was so much better then the one i had back at the asylum" Belle muttered to herself before slowly turning her head towards the bedroom door thinking she heard something coming from outside her bedroom.

Belle slowly crawls out of the nice warm bed she was all too happy to just stay in all day but the noise she was hearing was picking her interest to much that she was slightly okay with leaving her new bed. As Belle slowly walked down the Stairs that lead to the main lobby of the house the noise was getting more and more louder, to the point the Belle was sure it could either be some kind of machine that Rumplestilskin had told her about since being reunited or it sounded like a spinning wheel but Belle was honestly thinking it could be the latter a spinning wheel here in storybrooke just seemed to ridiculous to believe. 

After ending up in the main lobby of the house, Belle looked around trying to figure out where the noise she was hearing was coming from as Belle stood quietly in the main lobby she was able to figure out the sound seemed to be coming from the kitchen area or maybe just past there. As Belle Walked into the kitchen she looked around and it just seemed as quiet as it was the first night Rumplestiltskin had shown her around his home. Belle looked slightly annoyed that the sound was still even more farther then she was hoping for but at the same time the noise she was hearing was just too interesting to quit going the rest of the way now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the basement, Rumplestilskin was slowly spinning his old spinning wheel he had from the enchanted forest , he honestly couldn't sleep to well given what he had just found out the lovely mayor of storybrooke had done to his love for 28 years of them being under the first curse . As Rumplestilskin was spinning his spinning wheel the straw that he had loaded into it when he first started his little experiment as he saw it slowly started to change from normal straw into a single long strand of gold . Rumplestilskin smiled to himself as he slowly lifted the long strand of gold between his forefinger and thumb to look at it better in the light . After looking at the stand of gold for a few minutes Rumplestilskin grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the strand right in Half, before placing one of the halves of the stand on his desk . After Cutting the strand of gold in half Rumplestilskin walks over to a nearby shelf and picks up a empty flask before walking back over to his desk . 

Just outside the basement Belle who had followed the noise she had heard when she slowly woken up that morning was watching in shock as she saw Rumplestilskin making a strand of gold out of nothing but straw, something she hadn't seen him do since they were back in the enchanted forest and within his dark castle which she felt strangely like home to her which she sadly missed just a bit. As Belle quietly watched Rumplestilskin place the strand of gold he had made earlier into the flask he had grabbed she let out a soft gasp as she saw the liquid in the flask change from a light purple to a soft rose pink , after seeing the magic Rumplestilskin had done belle quickly ran back into the house not fully sure what to really think at first. 

Belle yawned to herself after crawling herself back in bed now finally noticing that it was only about 3 in the morning when she had made it back to her room. " ugh i'll get Rumple back for waking me up this early with his spinning wheel " she muttered to herself before letting out another yawn as she slowly falls back down onto the bed her head softly hitting the pillow as Belle fell back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Belle was sleeping she slowly started to have a strange dream about her and Rumple inside of his store, Rumple was standing behind her as they were facing one of the mirrors that were hanging in the shop and he was just placing a nice necklace that had a medium sized pendant that was engraved with their initials onto her . 

" It's, um... it's very beautiful. So, what's the occasion? " Belle asked Rumple as she slowly turns around to look up at him with a soft smile on her face as her fingers softly wrapped around the edge of the pendant on the necklace

" The occasion is us. We haven't really gotten out much since Storybrooke awakened, so I thought we should see it together. Wow. " Rumple said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Belles waist holding her close to him and was about to lean in for a kiss 

Belle kisses rumple softly while whispering out " thank you " 

Rumple smiles in the kiss holding it for some time before pulling back and saying " Don't get your hopes up. The nightlife is extremely limited. " then rumple let out a small chuckle at his little quip 

Belle also lets out a small giggle before leaning close to rumple and saying " No. That's not what I meant. Thank you for... " then belle let out of sigh before continuing on with what she was saying " for what you're doing, for how you're changing." then belle leans in again to kiss rumple on the lips but Rumple placed his fingers over Belles lips just as the bell that hung over the shops main door started to ring as the door was opened from the outside. 

" Okay, 'Stiltskin, I want my axe. " Leroy one of the many darwfs that had been brought along with the other fairy tale characters that lived in the echanted forest with Belle and Rumple said as he glared at Rumple a bit 

Rumple looked at leroy a bit annoyed that both him and belle were being bothered when he had just closed up shop for the night .. " sorry but we are closed " 

Leroy growls a bit before saying " It's mine. Give it to me. " 

Rumple sighs a bit before saying " and yet we're still closed if you come back tomorrow we can talk about it then " 

" Just 'cause you possess something don't mean it's yours. Nothing in this shop belongs to you. " leroy said before looking at Belle and saying " And you? How can you be with such a monster? Or maybe you're just another possession, too. " 

Rumple looked quite upset by what leroy had just said to Belle, so he grabbed Leroy's axe and looks at him before saying " How dare you?! You want your axe? Fine! " , Then Rumple slowly started to go towards Leroy dragging the axe's head along the ground a bit, meanwhile leroy was slowly moving backwards trying to get out of the way of Rumple's likely attack that was coming soon 

" Rumplestilskin ! " belle called out trying to get rumple to stop from hurting Leroy after how much he was trying to change for her 

then Rumple raised the axe above his head and looks down at Leroy who was now pinned into a corner of the shop after rumple had slowly kept walking towards him , Rumple then said " You can have it buried in your chest! " then he sung down hoping to hit leroy into the chest 

" Stop! , Stop! This isn't you anymore!" Belle cried out as tears were starting to form at the edge of her eyes 

" Oh, it's me, dearie. Always has been, always will be." Rumple said to Belle as he turned his head to her while holding the axe's just a few inches above leroy's chest . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Belle suddenly sits up in her bed and pants a bit before looking at the alarm clock and sees in about a few minutes after eight in the morning then Belle lets out a yawn before crawling out of her bed again and heads downstairs feeling the need to eat something now . Meanwhile Rumple was in the kitchen just about to get ready to make him and Belle something to eat , just as he turned to grab a frying pan he saw belle standing in the kitchen with a small smile on her face . 

" hey " Rumple said to belle as he placed the frying pan onto the stove top before turning on the heat 

" hey, what are you doing ? " Belle asked as she took a seat at the island and looks at rumple with a soft tried look on her face 

" I was, uh, gonna make you breakfast. " Rumple said as he placed a few stips of bacon into the now heated frying pan 

" No. In... in the basement. I saw you practicing magic. " Belle said before pouting in annoyance a bit 

" Want some breakfast? " Rumple asked trying to change the subject from what he was doing early this morning 

" No, we need to talk about this. " Belle said not giving up on the subject of magic 

" It was just a couple of spells. Nothing to be concerned about. " Rumple said as he flipped the bacon in the pan to the other side to cook 

" Okay, then be honest with me. Why did you bring magic here? " Belle asked looking at Rumple as he started to crack some eggs into another pan 

" I've told you. Magic is power. " Rumple said as he plated the bacon on the plate in front of him 

" Why do you need it? Tell me." Belle asked as Rumple placed the eggs also on to the plate while also just going quiet given he wasn't sure what to say to belle to make her drop the matter " you don't need power, Rumple. You need courage... to let me in. " Belle said before looking down at the plate in front of her wondering what Rumple had just made her .


	2. Chapter 2

Rumple slowly walks up towards Belle's room noticing she hadn't come out of the room he had given her since this morning when they had their small fight over Rumple doing magic in the early hours of the morning and also the fact he brought magic to storybrooke as well isn't really helping his case to show Belle he has changed a bit. " Belle? Come on. At least come and eat something. Belle? " Rumple called out as he walked down the hallway leading towards Belle's room noticing that it was in the late afternoon since both him and Her had eaten last. Once Rumple was standing outside Belle's bedroom door he gives it a soft tap with the top part of his cane then he waited to hear belle say he could come in but nothing came it was quiet almost too quiet for Rumple's liking, So Rumple slowly open's belle's bedroom door and walks into her room just a few steps before looking around only to see that belle was gone . 

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in Grannies Dinner Belle was sitting in one of the booth's slowly sipping on the ice tea that she ordered after leaving Rumple's place without him knowing, which wasn't one of her best idea's but she wanted to given how long she had been held against her will. Ruby looks over at Belle wondering who she was , seeing she had never seen her before , then Ruby walks over to Belle noticing she was done her second ice tea that afternoon already . 

" Want another ice tea " Ruby asked belle with a bit of a smile on her face 

Belle looks up at Ruby with a smile herself before nodding her head " yes please " 

" coming right up " Ruby said before walking away from belle to get her another ice tea 

Belle sat in the booth thinking she should of told Rumple where she was going but oh well she will take the wrath of oh said ' dark one ' when she came to that bridge so to speak, then Belle let out a small giggle at the thought of Rumple yelling at her , it would be like the dark castle all over again. Ruby walks back over to Belle with her third ice tea in her left hand, Ruby then placed the ice tea in front of Belle and smiles at her " here you go " 

" thank You " Belle said before taking the straw into her mouth and taking a few sips 

Ruby slowly slides into the other side of the booth and looks at Belle before asking " Are you okay? That's your third iced tea this morning. Wouldn't wanna have to call you a cab. "  
Belle looks at Ruby as she sat across from her before giggling a bit " No, I... I've never had it iced before. It's- it's delicious." Belle said before taking another sip from her ice tea 

" I haven't seen you in here before." ruby said looking at belle 

"Well, I-, uh, I've been a kept woman until recently." Belle replied before smiling at Ruby 

" Let me guess. Bad breakup? " Ruby asked 

" I think I may be headed there. " Belle said as she finished her ice tea 

" And do you have a place to stay? Any family here?" Ruby then asked belle feeling really worried about this young woman 

" Uh, I'm- I'm not sure. I'm still looking. But I'm on my own for now. " Belle said with a sad smile on her face as she thought about her father for a quick second 

" I could ask Granny about a room here. " Ruby said as she got out of the booth and picked up the now empty ice tea glass 

" Really? Thanks. Uh," Belle kind of trailed off before looking at Ruby 

" Its Ruby .. it's nice to meet you " Ruby said 

" Belle but what I really need though, is- is a life, a job. " Belle said with a bit of a sigh 

" Well, uh, what do you like to do? " Ruby asked as she walked behind the counter 

" I- I do love books. " Belle said with a bit of a small smile 

ruby tapped the side of her left cheek trying to think of something that deals with books " hmm" Ruby muttered a bit as she was thinking out loud before smiling knowing exactly where belle would most likely love to be " i know the perfect place for you belle " 

Belle looks at Ruby " where ? " Belle asked 

" The library. It's been closed forever, but, uh, things are changing now. Maybe they need a librarian." Ruby said with a bit of a smile 

Belle blinks her eyes before smiling " that sounds lovely Ruby " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Belle was walking around the outside of the library after noticing the front door was locked up tight , now she was just looking for a window maybe so she could see what the inside looked like , after walking around to the left side of the building Belle found a small break in one of the boarded up windows so she looked inside when Belle looked inside she was shocked by how many books were all in there already . 

" Excuse me, miss." A man with a red beanie asked Belle as he walked into her a bit 

" oh, You startled me. " Belle said softly 

" I- I was just wondering if you had any spare change. " the man asked 

" Oh, no, sorry. I- I don't have any money. " Belle replied before slowly turning away from the man 

" What- what about a friend? Are you meeting anyone here? " the man asked as he slowly inched his way closer to Belle 

" Uh, no. Why? " Belle Asked feeling really nervous around this man 

" I just wanted to make sure. " the man said as he grabbed belle and started to drag her away 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rumple slowly walks into Moe French's flower shop ' Game of thorns ' holding a flyer of Belle in his right hand and his Cane in his left, Moe who was in the back of the shop walks out and glares at Rumple seeing the last time they so called talk Rumple nearly beat him to death so to speak . 

" I was wondering if you'd heard from your daughter " Rumple asked Moe before showing him the Flyer he was holding 

moe let out a dry laugh before replying with " Is this some kind of cruel joke? " 

" Would I have made this flyer if I knew where she was? " Rumple said looking at Moe with a bit of an annoyed look .


	3. Chapter 3

" The only reason she's missing is because of the deal I made with you, but I'd held out hope she might have survived such a wicked trade. " Moe Said to Rumple looking at him with a bit of a glare as he remembered the Deal he made with Rumple back in the enchanted forest . 

" And she has." Rumple said to Moe 

" Why hasn't she come looking for me? " moe asked feeling a bit delightful that Belle was still Alive after the Deal he made that caused them to be split apart 

" Well, she did. She even made the flyer like this one." Rumple said as he remembered Watching Belle making the flyer two days after they ended up coming together. 

" And let me guess. You took care of it by throwing it in the trash." Moe said before slightly rolling his eyes a bit 

" I don't expect you to help me. I just wanna know she's safe. " Rumple said sounding really worried for Belle's safety 

" And now, thanks to you, neither one of us knows where she is. " Moe said before turning his back to Rumple and headed towards the back of the shop but Moe stopped just at the doorway and looked behind him and said " You're a monster, Rumplestiltskin. , now get out of my store " 

Rumple sighs before leaving moe's store now somewhat pissed and also annoyed that he was nowhere close to finding Belle at all. Suddenly an idea hit Rumple about how he could find belle and now he slowly walked down the street heading towards Mary Blanchard and David Nolan's Loft feeling that David Nolan might be able to help him get the answers he need. 

~~~~~~~~~~   
Meanwhile in the back of Moe's shop Belle was being lead into the back room and being forced to sit down in a nearby chair. " Who are you? What- what do you want from me? " Belle asked as she looked up at the man who had just taken her from outside the library not to long ago . 

" I'm just a man who procures hard to find objects. In this case, the object was you." the man said as he just stood next to Belle and placing his left hand onto her shoulder to make sure she wasn't going to run before the person who hired him got to see Belle 

Belle kept looking at the Man now with a slight understanding look on her face before asking " So then who- who put you up to this? " 

Moe walked into the room with a huge smile on his face before saying " Belle? Oh. Oh, how I've missed you, Belle. " 

Belle looked at Moe who had just walked into the room with a surprised look on her face before covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to hold back the tears that were coming down her face " Father? " Belle whimpered out 

" I'm so sorry this is how we had to be reunited. Please understand. I had no choice. " Moe said as he walked over towards Belle who was now standing just in front of the chair she had to sit on and gave her a nice big bear hug to which Belle returned happily before wiping back some of her tears and took a step back from her father and looked at him 

" But to kidnap me? " Belle asked looking at her father trying not to burst into tears again just cause of how much she missed him 

" After the curse broke, I searched all over for you and discovered The Dark One still had you captive. " moe said to his daughter before wiping back his own tears he didn't even notice he had 

" He wasn't holding me captive. I chose to be with him. " Belle said to her father before thinking about how mad rumple might be when she gets home if she heads back to his place this time around 

" Are you saying you fell in love with him? " Moe asked before tilting his head a bit as he looked at his daughter 

Belle sighs a bit before saying " But I fear it may be over now. " 

" It must be. Promise me you no longer love him, that you will never see him again. " Moe said hoping the Belle was willing to stay with him 

" I'm not- I'm not a child. " Belle stuttered out as she looked at her father in a bit of anger and as she tried to get away from her father 

" You don't understand what that man will do to you, what he's already done. " Moe said also in anger 

" No, you don't understand. It's my life. " Belle yelled at her father 

Moe sighs a bit to himself before looking at his daughter with a sad look on his face " Then I don't have a choice. I'm sorry. " then Moe looks at the Man who had been quiet and just watched the reunion between Moe and Belle and slightly nods his head before saying " Do it " 

Belle looked at her father then to the man and back to her father before saying " What? Father? Father, what- what are you doing? " the Man grabbed Belle's arm and started to pull her away from her father which only caused Belle to yell out " Stop ! " 

Moe walked back towards the doorway that lead to the front of his shop and stopped before looking at his daughter still with a sad look on her face " Good-bye, Belle. I love you. " then Moe walks through the doorway without looking back knowing that this would be the last time he would see his daughter ever again. 

The Man pulled Belle through the door way that led to the alleyway but before Belle was fully out of the shop she yelled out " Father !! " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rumple was now standing out front the Blanchard loft looking at the front door hoping that Emma would be willing to help him unlike most of the other people in this sleepy town. Rumple let out a small sigh before raising his cane and tapping it against the front door. Only for David Nolan to open the door and look at Rumple with a bit of a confused look. 

" may i have a Word, sheriff ? " Rumple asked not really sure if David was helping Emma out at the station or not 

" Uh acting sheriff. And I'm already late on another busy day, cleaning up the mess you made. " David said looking at Rumple 

" My apologies. That was a moment of poor judgment on my part. And it's not lost on me that I'm now here to ask for your help. " Rumple said as he leaned a bit against his cane starting to feel his leg hurting a bit from the stairs that led up to the Loft which he cursed all the way up 

" Well, then it shouldn't be lost on you when I say no. " David said walking out the door and closing it behind him before locking the door 

" Hear me out first. I'm here to report a missing person. " Rumple said which only got a sigh out of David to which Rumple took as he should continue on with what he had to say " She left my home early this morning. Her name is Belle. " Rumple said before looking at David hoping he would help in finding Belle 

" Back in our land, you mentioned you loved someone once. Is-" David said but before he could ask Rumple he ended up getting cut short 

" Yes " Rumple said in a deadpan way 

David sighs again before looking Rumple and saying " But you said she died " 

" I thought she had. " Rumple said before shrugging his shoulders a bit given he was getting even more annoyed at David not just outright helping him from the goodness of his heart as most heros would or at least that is what Rumple always thought 

" Well, why don't you just use the tracking spell you gave me to find Jefferson? " David asked Rumple wondering why Rumple hadn't done that to begin with 

" It only works if you have something the person owned. " Rumple said before sighing a bit himself " And which i honestly don't .." Rumple trailed off a bit as he thought about belle a little bit hoping she was safe and alright 

" How can you be sure she's gone missing and not run away? " David asked 

" I can't. " Rumple said then he bit his lower lip a bit before saying " Look, the townsfolk are less than sympathetic to my plight, but you- you're in the rather unique position to understand exactly what I'm going through " then Rumple looked at David with a worried look on his face before asking " Will you help me? " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in the mines that ran under storybrooke Belle was getting led down into the mines by the man her father had hired which now Belle knew was named William as they were walking Belle was quite worried then she said " Please. Please, please stop, you don't have to do this " 

William stops in front of belle before turning around and looks at Belle " I'm sorry but i have no choice now come on we got a little bit farther to go " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Rumple and David Walked down the street they stop and David walks across the street before asking a random man if he seen Belle, only to find out something he wish he didn't then David walked back over to Rumple and looked at him before asking " Do you remember turning a butcher into a pig? " 

" Can't say that I do. Why? " Rumple asked looking back at David 

" Well, he does. And apparently, it was his father. I'm beginning to understand why nobody wants to help you. " David said before sighing feeling this was going to be a lot more worse then he had hoped for when he said he would help Rumple out. 

" Well, what h- has he seen Belle? " Rumple asked 

" Afraid not. " David said 

" Okay, so what's next? " Rumple said 

" Granny's. We can see who else you terrorized there. " David said before starting to walk towards granny's 

As Rumple and David walked to granny's Rumple wondered a bit to himself if he should ask David for dating advice then he shrugs his shoulders a bit before looking at David and asking " Look, uh, can I ask you a question about you and Mary Margaret? H- how- how does that work? " 

David looks at Rumple with a bit of a surprised look as the stood at a red light " Are you asking dating advice? " David asked 

" Of course not, no. " Rumple said as they started to cross the street when the light changed 

" Honesty. That's how we did it. Hard work and being honest with one another. " David said with a bit of a sigh 

" Well, I don't lie. " Rumple said as he saw Granny's in the distance 

" There's a difference between literal truth and honesty of the heart. Nothing taught me that more than this curse. " David said as they kept making their way to Granny's   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
David and Rumple walk into Granny's and Rumple takes a seat in a nearby chair starting to feel his leg screaming in pain from how much walking he had been doing in his search for Belle. David looks over at ruby before walking over to her and asks her if she had seen Belle 

" Belle, huh? Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell. " Ruby said before trying to hold back a small giggle 

" Ruby, listen to me. If you've come across her, you gotta tell me. I'll make sure nothing bad happens. " David said 

Ruby looked at Rumple who was slightly rubbing his left leg a bit even with the magic in the town it only helped so much " Yeah, but what about him? " Ruby asked 

David sighs a bit " I've got him. Trust me. " 

Ruby nods a bit before saying " She was in earlier. She was looking for a job. I pointed her in the direction of the library. " 

Rumple looks at Ruby before asking " When do you think she went there? " 

Ruby shrugs a bit before digging around the back of the counter " Don't know. But when you find her, give her this. She left it in her booth " 

Rumple blinks a bit when he saw the coat he had gave her " No, that's mine. She didn't have anything for the cold. " Rumple said as he got up from the chair and walks over to Ruby before grabbing the coat and holding it close to him 

" You sure you'll watch out for her? " Ruby asked 

" Yes. Why? " David asked sounding a bit confused 

" I think- I think I–can find her. Lately, since things changed, I've been, uh, a little more sensitive to odors " Ruby said softly 

" What, you can smell her? " Rumple asked in a bit of a surprise 

" I guess it's 'cause of the wolf thing. " Ruby said


End file.
